The Human and Monsters who Built the World: Frontierman
by olatheii
Summary: The sequel that people wanted probably but we all know won't be as good as the first. Disclaimer: The overarching storyline is owned by the owners of the actual show. And now without a further ado...a story set in a time period, no one probably expected - before the current DL.


When we last left off, we had seen that fall of the Rockefeller era, but the rise of Ford's time. We saw people that paved the way for industrial prosperity, through cutthroat tactics, intimidation and emerging on top in a time where business was a free-for-all. We saw titans rule with power and influence that rivaled even some gods and royalty, all without needing to even resort to using their bodies. Well...not that Carnegie could either way.

But enough of that. What about the ones who paved the building blocks of their descendants?

Those who had to fight a different battle?

The men and mamono who had it harder, where the only way to survive was to prosper and leave behind a legacy, good or bad, that will help shape what Vanderbilt grew in to shape his own?

Well, enough of the ominous introduction. Without further ado (and a fuckton of trying not to do this in retrospect) I give you our first Frontierman...Boone.

* * *

The Tenkukate Territory

The Tenkukate Territory lays silent in its deciduous forests, the calm wind of a cloudy day being the only thing that makes noises in the vast untamed wilderness. That is until the sound of running feet against the leaves on the ground pierce the cool afternoon air. Making these sounds are none other than Danny Boone, currently running for his life from two werewolf hunters that chase him through the dense forest. He had spent some time here in the territory, making his income off of trapping animals for their hides and meat to sell. However, the land he goes on is occupied by the Wesawno tribe, and current, the two werewolf's are hunting him.

Danny continues to run through the forests, his experience of hunting giving him the strength and speed to evade his chasers. However, they keep chase with him, determined to capture and/or kill him for food upon returning to where they lay and rest. This chase continues for longer, The wolves stamina starting to show as they start to close the gap on Boone. The human starts to turn and weave, however to no avail. This weaving leads him to a cliff, and the shortfall into a river, causing him to skid to a stop as he peered into a quickly running river, looking back and forth between the howls that quickly increase in volume. In a mere moment, the two werewolves hope on either side of his front to cut off his escape, growling and advancing paw by paw as the slowly close out the space Danny has to move, or so they think.

With nowhere to go but down, Danny turns to take the leap of faith off the cliff and into the river. Quickly, one of the werewolves leaps to snag him in his paws before it's too late, failing as the cloth of his shirt slips through his claws. Like that, Danny falls the short 20 or so feet until landing in the flowing river with a splash, but it's not over yet. The werewolves run down along the river, watching for a human body to pop up downstream as he has to come up for air eventually. If not, he becomes nothing but an easy picking. They prod along the river, waiting and waiting for a body to pop up, but nothing happens.

Back far upriver from where Danny jumped in, the escapee surfaces and quickly run, first stopping to randomize his tracks so he couldn't be followed. He has escaped, once again.

At the time of Boone, a small percentage of the people that made up the territories of the "New Order" dared to even step foot in the forests of the territories to the left of their lands. Those that do venture into the wild, find three things:

1) The monsters of fable and tales are real and are deadly.

2) Some places are as far as certain death as you can get.

3) Where no one ventures, lies opportunity...

It is the 3rd thing that brings people into the wild. Because it is a place that a person with nothing can come out into a fresh place, do the hunting that few dare to do, and make a lot of money off that untapped market, even at the risk of costing their life to a ferocious animal.

Boone is one of these people. In this endeavor, he had narrowly escaped the werewolves, but every pelt he was ready to sell was gone and lost, and he returns back home to Carykaze in debt.

At his time, Carykaze is one of the 10 territories in the colonies of the Order that sit on the Mist's shoreline. A decade earlier, the motherland sent word to declare it illegal for the colonists to settle west of the colony borders into the territories, as to prevent conflict and a possible fight against the species that reside there. This doesn't bode well with the colonists that are hungry for more space to settle in. More so, it doesn't stop certain men from ignoring the rulings of the motherland. One of these people is Richard Henderson, a Carykaze Judge who has just bought 20 million acres of the Tenkukate Territory. He plans to sell it to settlers bit by bit, and he doesn't care what law he breaks in the process. However, he knows that the creatures that reside there aren't going to just rollover. If he is going to sell this land, he has to find someone to lead the way.

And by fate or by coincidence, he is about to meet him.

* * *

Carykaze-Rowan Courthouse, Late-February 1775

"Mr. Boone," the Prosecution attorney started, "He has promised to pay back his debt upon his return. Yet here he is, refusing to acknowledge his side of the deal."

"Your honor, I have every intention of settling my debt," Boone said, standing up as well to defend his side. "I've seen the Tenkukate in the 2 years I've been there. I've hunted enough pelts to pay my owers back 10 times over, and I could have if the Wesawno hadn't tracked me down."

Henderson stares at Boone, pondering what to do with him. He could rule in favor of the prosecution and put Boone in debt jail, but on the other hand, he needs a person to lead the way to buying and settling on the frontier, and right now, he has the leverage to ask Boone, an experience-worn frontiersman, to be that person.

After a few moments, Henderson makes his ruling. "I will pay for the prosecution's needs for debt, and assign Boone his own punishment. Please, everyone, leave me and Boone in private." Then, he writes a check to the person as they all leave, telling Boone to stay behind. "Now as for you, I have an assignment for you to clear your name, unless, you rather rot in the jail,"

"I rather not Sir. What is the assignment?" Boone asks. Henderson takes out a folded map and unravels it, revealing a map of the Tenkukate territory. "Your other option, be you accept it, is to establish a permanent settlement somewhere within the territory. I will allow you free reign over everything to a degree. Who you take, how much you bring, even the naming rights, and the rest. However, you must settle. Do you want to accept that assignment, or would you rather work off the debt in jail?"

Boone looks over the map, deciding whether or not do actually attempt this. If he chooses yes, he will be enduring the greatest challenge of his life, taking a permanent residence in an unknown area, farther west than he has ever ventured, and right into Wesawno territory.

As Boone prepares mentally and physically to challenge the crown's rule, up north in New Lescatie, a rebellion is brewing. Growing tired of the increasingly seemingly arbitrary and heavy taxation, the colonists decide to have a tea party. This is only the start of rising tensions between the Colonies and the Motherland, and soon, everything will blow over into war.

In the meantime on a cool March, Danny Boone and his caravan of a handful of people set out on an adventure that will shape the future. First though, to reach Henderson's part of the land, the group must cut through a notch in the mountains, called the Cumber Gap. A place that had mountains and rugged terrain curving around and around, Ravines that had to be crossed, and woods on top of more woods, filled with wildlife and Wesawno and other werewolf tribes to look out for.

After 400 miles of traveling through, Boone and his men reach the beginning of a previously unexplored place, the view where they were standing going for miles looking at the lush forests. The trail Danny has blazed with come to be known as the wilderness way, and thousands of settlers will follow it west into the next 4 decades.

* * *

Lexion New-Lescatie, 1775

Back in the colonies, a new dream of independence is about to erupt a fight to make it a reality. Only a short time after Boone has established a land for his own, the rage against the Motherland finally boils over. Groups of colonial men and the British army meet in the fields of Lexion for the start of a war. As both sides settle, the very first shot by a yellowcoat is heard, raising a small cloud of smoke as it flies right beside a rebel's head. The one known as "The shot heard around the world."

Just like that, a firestorm of gunpowder erupted into the morning, as both sides started firing. In what will become known as the battle of Lexion, 40 colonists die at the hands of Orderite arrowfire and gunfire. The first casualties of the war. It is this same spirit and want for freedom that inspires Boone, hasting his building of a permanent settlement in defiance of the Motherland. Boone knows he's building on Wesawno soil, and he and his team races to finish settlement defenses throughout the spring of 1775. In just four weeks, the fort is completed and given the name Boonesbouro. It becomes the largest settlement ever made on the frontier, quickly growing as it attracts more settlers, drawn by the will for more land, and now the knowledge that it is possible. Immigrants from the motherland join in as well, seeing opportunity in owning their own land, that their old places just couldn't provide.

Among the new arrivals to Boonesbouro are Boone's wife and 8 children, including his 14-year-old daughter Jamie. Being his favorite, she is trained in the arts of being a woodswoman and a marksman, learning how to survive in the wild. His American dream is being achieved, as he and his family are living off their own land, and his offspring will almost certainly be able to do the same. This is repeated among the influx of settlers into the Tenkukate territory as soon, half of the territory is covered in settlements. A move that alarms the werewolf tribes, including the Wesawno. For the last century, they had already been forced west by the Motherland, and they see these new settlements as an invasion of their land. An invasion that they are determined to stop.

The Wesawno scouts that saw Boonesbouro reported back to their village, where they notified Blackclaw, the Wesawno war tribe leader. In 1776, it is decided to strike back.

* * *

The Kidnapping

"These clothing won't clean themselves, am I right ladies?" Jamie says as the group of women chuckle. They are cleaning the clothing and cloths at the river beside the settlement, a routine practice that has never gone wrong, until now.

In a second, werewolves in their bipedal form appear out of the bushes, holding arrows and swords as the surround the group of four women. Once close enough, a few drop their weapons and cover the mouths of them with gags to prohibit their screams. Just like that, they were taken away, now hostages of the Wesawno, and a target of what will become a folk legend in the eyes of the soon to be New Order.


End file.
